Terrain modeling for training and simulation applications may typically be generated using a combination of satellite imagery and terrain elevation data. Typically, due to the relatively high cost of generating and processing satellite data, the imagery employed in such modeling may be limited to the same general time of day and season, e.g., daytime during summer. To provide terrain modeling for nighttime scenarios or during seasons other than summer, available satellite imagery may be modified by hand, which may require extensive human input and potentially hundreds or thousands of images.